A Different Kind of Love
by soyxunxperdedor
Summary: Dean thinks he may not be gay enough.  Established Destiel relationship.


**AN: I didn't put this in the summary because I didn't want people to not read it because of that (cheating, I know) but this can be read as a sequel to "Alive With The Glory of Love" BUT it can definitely be read by itself. If you like my stuff and you think I should write more in this verse(the Destiel established relationship and the very knowledgeable Sam) you should tell me. I'm not sure how it's coming across.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think I should watch a musical?" Dean asked casually as the Winchester brothers sat in their motel room, nursing beers and watching tv. They were between cases and were just killing time until the next job presented itself.<p>

Sam looked up from the flickering screen. "What?"

"A musical Sammy, y'know, a movie with singing and-"

"I know what a musical is Dean, but I'm sort of surprised you do. Why would I think you should watch one?"

Dean shrugged, stretching his legs out on his bed. "'Cause I'm with Cas now."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "And?" he prompted.

"Geez, Sammy. I thought you were the smart one." Sam rolled his eyes but didn't rise to the bait. "Cas is a dude. I'm a dude," Dean explained slowly.

"I realize this. I'm the one that pointed this out in that diner the other day. I still don't know what this has to do with musicals."

Now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes, and he added a sigh for good measure. "Sam. Don't you think that makes me at least a little bit gay?"

Sam at Dean for a second. "Once again, I already made that point in the diner. But other than Cas you've never been interested in a guy, right?"

"Right. Well, Dr Sexy, but tv characters don't count," Dean said, punctuating his sentence with a long pull from his beer.

"Where is this coming from Dean? Did Cas question your gayness or something?"

Dean made a face at his little brother. "That's ridiculous. I don't think Cas even gets the concept of gay."

"Well then where?"

"Maybe musicals are wrong for me. Maybe I'll start drinking those fruity little drinks you like. Order me one next time we're in a bar, I don't know any of their names," Dean said, changing the subject. Sam thought about being offended at Dean's insinuation, but it was too much trouble.

"So are you, like, finally having the big gay crisis?"

"Big gay crisis?"

"Yeah, you know, where you freak out because 'Oh my god, Cas is a guy and I want to do gross things to him.' You never really did that," Sam pointed out suspiciously.

Dean shrugged again. "Sammy, we're hunters. Our lives our too short to mess around, and Cas and I danced around each other long enough, don't you think? Once I figured out I had the warm and fuzzies for the guy and that he did too, I jumped at the chance." Dean's trademark cocky grin spread across his face. "And then I jumped him," he added with a laugh.

"Ugh, Dean, I don't want to imagine you having sex with anyone, much less someone I'm actually going to see again," Sam said, throwing a pillow at his brother. Dean caught it and hugged it protectively to his chest.

"Dude, you're not getting this back. My pillows are flat as hell."

"Whatever, keep it. You still haven't told me what's going on," Sam pressed, unwilling to let this go.

Dean groaned, realizing he'd have to spill. "It's just, y'know…" he said, picking at a loose thread on the pillowcase.

"Yeah…?" Sam said when it became apparent that Dean thought that was a good explanation.

"What if I'm not good at being gay?" Dean said quietly.

Sam studied his brother for a few seconds, waiting for the punch line. Then he realized Dean was being dead serious, and he burst into laughter.

"What the hell man? Good at being gay? What does that even mean?" Sam managed to say after his laughter subsided.

Dean scowled. "I don't exactly scream gay."

"Dude, we used to get mistaken for a couple all the time."

"That was because I'm so pretty and you're so girly."

"Whatever," Sam said, ignoring the insult. "Why do you want to seem gay? I mean other than Cas you've been a womanizer you're entire life."

"I don't know, I just figure if I seem gay and I make it obvious that I'm with Cas, then maybe women won't hit on him. Like that waitress the other day."

It finally dawned on Sam. "Oh, I see," he said knowingly.

"What?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"You're jealous that women are giving Cas attention. But is it because that means they aren't paying attention to you, or because you're scared Cas will leave you?" Sam asked, receiving his answer in the pained expression Dean got when Sam mentioned Cas leaving. "Dude, that's ridiculous. I'm pretty sure no force on earth or in heaven or hell could pull him away from you. It's kind of gross for the rest of us, man."

Dean threw the pillow back at Sam and the younger Winchester snatched it greedily. "You know, I 'spose it's a good thing my brother's a total chick, you get to explain things like this too me."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam stuffed the pillow under his head as he lay down. "If it makes you feel better you're pretty much butch."

"Dude. I'm not a lesbian."

Sam rolled his eyes. Yeah, he was definitely the smart one.


End file.
